Breathless
by Fucking Ice-cube
Summary: Mamori figures out why she had been acting strangely around Hiruma, and that the 'feeling' she had was mutual. Inspired by: Jillian Leonhart's suggestion. More info in the disclaimer. Rated T to be really safe.


Disclaimer: This story belongs to me but the characters don't. This is written based on Jillian Leonhart's suggestion, which is to write a hirumamo story based on the song Breathless, sung by the Corrs. I can only hope that it doesn't disappoint anyone. Also, I accept requests, so do feel free to pm me with some suggestions.

'_Go on, go on, leave me breathless. Come on. The daylight's fading slowly, but time with you is standing still. I'm waiting for you only. The slightest touch and I'll feel weak. I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide._ _I'm losing the will to try, can't hide it, can't fight it, so…'_

Mamori stopped sweeping and glanced outside the window, surprised at the speed the sky was darkening. It was getting late and the others have left, all except her…and Hiruma. Butterflies erupted in her stomach as she thought about this and the brunette shook her head, a perplexed expression on her face, why was she so nervous? There had been many occasions when they were left alone together so why was she feeling nervous only now? It didn't make any sense. Mamori frowned and went to collect the empty coffee mug Hiruma had placed nearby, accidentally brushing her fingers against his arm. The instant she touched his skin, sparks of tingling electricity shot up her entire arm (figuratively of course). "Sorry." She said weakly, but he didn't seem to hear it, let alone acknowledge her.

'_Go on, go on. Come on, leave me breathless. Tempt me; tease me, until I can't deny this loving feeling. Make me long for your kiss. Go on, go on. Yeah, come on. And if there is no tomorrow, and all we have is here and now, I'm happy just to have you. You're all the love that I need; somehow it's like a dream. Although I'm not asleep, I never want to wake up. Don't lose it, don't leave it, so……'_

Mamori retreated to another corner of the room, trying to figure out why her heart was pounding so rapidly in her chest. Now that she thought about it, Mamori remembered that she had not been able to concentrate on her tasks for the entire week, often feeling listless. Her attention always focused on one demonic looking guy no matter what she did to avoid that, and when Hiruma spoke to her, she felt sort of breathless every time he did. What was wrong with her? Why did she start acting like this?

'_Go on, go on. Come on, leave me breathless. Tempt me; tease me, until I can't deny this loving feeling. Make me long for your kiss. Go on, go on. Yeah, come on.'_

Mamori dared to look at Hiruma again. She marveled at his long slender fingers and his focused expression, at times like this, Hiruma looked almost human. Her breath caught in her throat however, when he chewed on his lower lip. Mamori watched as Hiruma worried away on his bottom lip, wondering how it would feel like if he kissed her…wait, did she just? Mamori could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks and picture her cheeks stained with pink. No way. That isn't possible. She couldn't possibly like Hiruma…could she?

"Oi! Why are you staring at me like that fucking manager! It's damn annoying!" Hiruma turned to face her, catching her off guard. His lime green eyes met her blue ones and Mamori couldn't breathe again. It was that familiar breathless sensation again. " Staring at you? Why would I want to stare at you?", she avoided his eyes as she replied with a breathless quality in her voice, as if she had just finished running a marathon.

'_And I can't lie, from you I cannot hide. I've lost my will to try, can't hide it, can't fight it, so……'_

Hiruma got off his seat and approached her, grinning like a lunatic, "Don't lie. You can't fool me with your pathetic halfhearted lies, fucking manager. So don't waste your breath in doing so."

'_Go on, go on. Come on, leave me breathless. Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny this loving feeling. Make me long for your kiss. Go on, go on. Come on, leave me breathless. Go on, go on. Come on, leave me breathless. Go on, go on. Come on, leave me breathless. Go on, go on.'_

Mamori eyed his warily, heart thumping loudly and cheeks turning an even darker shade of crimson. In fact, her cheeks felt as though they were on fire. It was getting harder and harder for her to breathe as he got closer with every step. And before she could comment about personal space or lack there of, Hiruma closed the rest of the space between them and caught her lips in a searing kiss……


End file.
